


Kukira Kau Rumah

by etathena



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Philophobia, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etathena/pseuds/etathena
Summary: Wonwoo tak pernah tau, membangun sebuah cafe sederhana dapat membuatnya berujung membahas prihal komitmen dengan salah satu pelanggan yang selalu datang setiap selasa malam.Special thanks to Kak Syifa (@S261197) as my beta reader! *peluk*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kukira Kau Rumah

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for You Made My Day Project (@ymmdayproject on Twitter)

Banyak orang bilang  _ tak kenal maka tak sayang, _ jadi izinkan gue memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai cerita yang sedikit menyedihkan ini. 

Nama, Wonwoo. Umur, sedang berada di umur yang udah kebal ketika dilontarkan pertanyaan  _ kapan mau kenalin pacarmu ke keluarga, Nu?  _ setiap datang ke acara keluarga—lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari kumpulan para tante yang hobinya barter gosip di  _ group chat.  _ Pekerjaan,  _ freelancer _ di bidang  _ art design. Graphic editor, graphic design, you name it _ . Baru–baru ini gue membuat  _ start up _ bisnis kopi,  _ Waroeng Seduh _ namanya. Terima kasih untuk hasil nekat—yang tanpa disangka—gak seburuk seperti apa yang gue kira.

Mungkin Tuhan tahu pekerjaan gue bisa terbilang santai dan bukan suatu pekerjaan yang mengharuskan seseorang berganti pakaian sehari dua kali karena kucuran keringat, makanya Dia memberikan satu pekerjaan sampingan yang gue sendiri gak tahu harus membuat gue berterima kasih atau malah merutuki nasib.

“Gue kan gak tahu ya Mas Won kalau  _ shooting _ -nya dimajuin. Coba ada  _ brief _ sebelumnya, pasti dikebut lah naskahnya!”

Gue berdeham—lebih tepatnya, malas menanggapi. Tangan gue masih mengutak–atik mesin kopi tanpa menengok ke arah sumber suara. “Jadinya gimana?”

Lelaki di depan gue sekarang tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya—yang gue yakin 100% bukan karena kutuan, “Ya mau gimana? Malam ini gue numpang ngerjain naskah lagi kayaknya.”

“Kali aja Mas Mingyu lupa, terakhir kali mas bilang mau numpang ngerjain naskah disini, mas malah ketiduran sampai  _ café _ tutup.” 

Yang barusan menimbrung itu Hansol, barista kebanggaan  _ Waroeng Seduh _ . Kenapa gue bilang kebanggaan? Karena rambut abu–abu nenek sihirnya bisa membuat banyak pelanggan kaum hawa berdatangan ke  _ café _ . Walaupun tujuannya cuma untuk melihat Hansol membuat  _ latte art. At least they paid for the coffee, _ kan?

Baiklah, kembali lagi ke lelaki dengan rambut coklat gelap model  _ boyband _ Korea dan kemeja  _ Lacoste _ lengan pendek didepan gue. Lelaki itu—Mingyu—kali ini menekuk bibirnya setelah mendengar celetukan Hansol. Gue buru–buru mengalihkan topik sebelum mereka berdua tambah beradu mulut dan menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung  _ café _ . “Tapi  _ café _ tutup jam 11 hari ini, gapapa?”

Mingyu melihat gue skeptis. “Mau ngapain lo? Pacaran?”

“Apa sih? Emangnya harus ada alasan kenapa tutup lebih cepet?”

“Ya... enggak sih,” Mingyu kembali menggaruk kepalanya—kali ini gue kurang yakin menggaruk kepala adalah refleksnya saat kikuk atau memang dia kutuan, “Biasanya  _ café _ tutup lewat tengah malam kan.”

Gue memberikan pesanannya. “Satu _ Long Black.  _ Dan ralat, biasa tutup lewat tengah malam  _ cuma _ di hari Selasa.  _ Karena lo _ .”

Sebelum dilanjut, gue akan sedikit menjelaskan apa korelasinya  _ Waroeng Seduh _ yang hanya tutup lewat tengah malam setiap hari Selasa dengan lelaki bernama Mingyu ini. Kenapa sedikit? Karena gue juga hanya tahu sebatas namanya ,  Kim Mingyu, dan pekerjaannya sebagai  _ script writer  _ di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang letaknya dua puluh kaki dari sini sebagai alasannya menjadi pelanggan tetap setiap Selasa malam.

**_____**

_So here’s the question,_ apa yang akan lo lakukan di saat _café_ yang lo punya sudah memasuki waktu _closing_ tapi tertunda karena kedatangan sosok jangkung memasuki _café_ sambil membawa tumpukan kertas dan memasang wajah memelas lucu seperti _The Tramp_ di _Lady and the Tramp_ secara tiba–tiba? Tapi ironisnya, maksud kalimat tadi itu _The Tramp_ yang lucu, bukan Mingyu. Gue masih ingat jelas, satu bulan yang lalu—hari Selasa, jam 11:45 malam—gue yang sedang mengelap meja terakhir melihat Mingyu masuk kedalam _café_ dengan tergesa. “Meja yang ada stop kontaknya dimana ya?” 

“Maaf mas tapi kita sudah tu — “

“ _ I’d like to order something  _ dan gue cuma butuh setengah jam, wifi lancar, sama stop kontak.”

Gue memasukkan kanebo ke dalam kantong apron hitam yang gue pakai sebelum menarik nafas, lalu menunjuk salah satu meja di pojok ruangan ,  berdekatan dengan  _ bar section _ . “Disitu. Mau pesan di kasir atau menunya saya antar mas?”

Mas _ -The Tramp-look-a-like _ ini buru–buru menghampiri meja bernomor 17. Langkah kakinya yang besar membuatnya seperti orang kesetanan dan suara beratnya menggema di seluruh penjuru  _ café _ . “ _ Give me the best option from this  _ café _. _ Yang mahal juga gapapa.”

Gue tahu kalian mau bilang mas–mas ini banyak gaya, karena itu juga kesan pertama yang gue taruh terhadap lelaki yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di depan laptop sambil memasang kacamatanya. Tapi gue dan naluri pengusaha yang gue miliki ketika mendengar dia bersedia memasan apapun — bahkan menu termahal sekalipun — bisa apa? Gue melafalkan mantera di dalam hati ,  _ i _ _ nget, Wonwoo, pembeli adalah raja. Jangan emosi,  _ berakhir dengan  _ Hatten Sweet Alexandra _ dan  _ Plain Croissant _ yang gue antar ke mejanya.  _ Makan tuh tiga ratus lima belas ribu! _

Malam Selasa yang sudah gue  _ planning  _ akan menjadi malam yang tenang selesai kerja—baca: maraton  _ The Crown _ sampai subuh—harus secara terpaksa direlakan demi menunggu mas–mas tanpa nama itu menyelesaikan apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan selama satu jam lebih. Iya,  _ satu. jam. lebih _ ! Sampai gue gak sadar kalau gue ketiduran dengan posisi yang gak banget — jongkok sambil menopang dagu di balik kasir.

“Mas, permisi, saya mau bayar.” Tangannya mengetuk halus meja kasir.

Gue sekilas berdiri dan meregangkan badan seperti kucing yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena dipanggil makan. Tangan kiri gue terampil mengetik pesanan di layar komputer dengan tangan satunya lagi membenarkan posisi kacamata. “Totalnya tiga ratus tiga puluh ribu rupiah. Pembayarannya menggunakan debit atau  _ cash _ ?”

“Debit aja.”

Gue mengambil kartu berwarna kuning dari uluran tangannya. Gak ada yang bersuara dari kita berdua selain  _ backsound _ music dari  _ playlist handphone  _ yang sengaja belum gue matikan. 

“Elton John.”

“Hm?”

“Lagunya.  _ Don’t go breaking my heart… you take the weight of me… _ ”

“Oh, iya.”

“Gue juga dengerin lagu–lagunya Elton John.”

Sekarang atensi gue sepenuhnya mengarah pada lelaki di depan yang tersenyum lebar. “Gimana?”

“Gue juga dengerin lagu–lagunya Elton John.” Ulangnya.

Iya, gue juga merasa _deja-vu_ karena baru beberapa hari sebelumnya gue me- _rewatch_ _500 Days of Summer_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi gue bukan Tom Hansen—si bodoh, ini opini pribadi—yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Summer Finn hanya karena mereka sama–sama mendengarkan _The Smith_.

Gue, Jeon Wonwoo, 29 tahun. Jawaban apa yang lo harapkan dari seorang _philophobia—orang yang takut jatuh cinta_?

“ _ Nice taste.”  _ Gue mengangguk lalu mengembalikan kartu debitnya beserta nota bon. 

Lelaki tanpa nama itu memandang gue dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan seraya menampakkan senyuman miringnya. “Gue kira lo nonton  _ 500 Days of Summer _ .”

Gue mengangkat bahu. “Nonton kok. Siapa yang gak nonton film itu? Tapi kalau maksudnya lo mau gunain  _ that iconic line to flirt with me _ , maaf ya mas tanpa nama,  _ that won’t work on me. _ ” 

Tanpa disangka, respon yang gue dapat dari mas tanpa nama malah gelak tawa dari lawan bicara gue itu. “ _ Okay, noted. I gotta search for something new then, _ ” Dia benar–benar tertawa dengan puas karena sekarang tangan kanannya mengelap air mata bahagia sebelum menjulurkannya tepat di hadapan gue. “Nama gue Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Kayaknya lebih enak dipanggil itu daripada mas-tanpa-nama.”

Gue melihat bergantian ke arah telapak tangan dan wajahnya yang belum berhenti tersenyum selama sepersekian detik, lalu menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang terpaksa gue buat sambil keluar dari meja kasir untuk menggiringnya ke arah pintu. “Halo, Mas Mingyu. Sekarang boleh cepet pulang? Ini udah hampir jam satu malam dan gue belum ngasih makan Hero di apartemen karena lo.”

Lagi–lagi mas-tanpa-nama—maksudnya Mingyu—tertawa. Serius deh, sebentar lagi gue takut kalau dia akan kesurupan. “Oke, oke. Diusir banget nih?”

Gue gak menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya. Setelah benar–benar sampai di depan pintu, gue menarik gagang dan mendorong bahunya pelan. Sebelum tertutup, mas tanpa nama—Mingyu—menahan pintu dengan kakinya. “Boleh gak, seenggaknya gue tahu nama lo gitu?”

Gue menggeram pelan sambil membalik badan. Serius, Mingyu–Mingyu ini adalah contoh tipe manusia yang kalau bisa, gue gak mau punya urusan dengannya lagi. Tangan kiri gue memegang gagang pintu, kakinya yang digunakan untuk menahan beban pintu itu gue tendang pelan, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya sesingkat mungkin dan menutup pintu rapat–rapat. “Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

Rasanya, Mingyu ini memang sengaja dibawa Tuhan untuk melatih kesabaran yang gue punya karena selama SMA dulu, gue selalu pura–pura sakit setiap acara LDK. Buktinya minggu setelahnya—masih di hari Selasa—dia kembali ke  _ café _ dengan alasan wifi kantornya gak cukup lancar untuk men- _ download _ seluruh episode  _ Game of Thrones Season 6 _ dan lagi–lagi, bagaimana gue bisa menolak kalau dia memesan 2 botol  _ Vina Albali Tempranillo _ ? Alhasil, gue tetap melayaninya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada diri sendiri: pertama, dia kira  _ café _ gue berkedok warnet apa? Kedua, jadi penulis naskah gajinya berapa sih?

Dan begitulah lelaki jangkung dengan gigi taring bernama Mingyu itu menjadi pelanggan tetap  _ Waroeng Seduh _ setiap hari Selasa.

**_____**

“Mas Wonwoo beneran gapapa kalau gue tinggal? Gue bisa batalin janjinya kok.”

“Ya kali lo batalin janji ketemu Seungkwan cuma gara–gara  _ café _ .” Gue tertawa sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling. “Serius gapapa.  _ Café _ juga udah gak ramai.  _ Have fun _ ya,  _ lovebirds _ .”

Hansol tertawa ganteng lalu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya—salting kalau bahasa anak zaman sekarang.

Gue tersenyum sambil memindahkan biji–biji kopi yang barusan diambil dari  _ supplier _ kopi.  _ Dasar remaja. _ “Bawain  _ Maple Cake _ yang barusan gue panasin tuh di  _ pantry _ . Titip salam sama Seungkwan ya.”

“Duh, Mas Wonwoo. Makasih banyak ya, anaknya pasti seneng.” Hansol melepas apron hitam miliknya lalu menaruhnya di bawah meja kasir. “Jam kerjanya anak  _ part-time _ udah selesai ya mas?”

“Iya, kan cuma sampai jam tujuh. Tadi Seokmin sama Minghao langsung gue suruh pulang. Kasian hari ini café lumayan penuh, pasti belum biasa mereka.”

Hansol mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri gue. “Itu Mas Mingyu dibiarin aja?”

Mata gue seketika berpindah dari kumpulan biji kopi ke arah meja nomor 17. Menampakkan Mingyu yang perhatiannya sedari tadi belum lepas dari laptop dan beberapa tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Gue tersenyum ke arah Hansol. “Gapapa. Kasian juga anaknya lagi dikejar  _ deadline _ .”

“Tapi aneh mas. Padahal dia punya kantor yang  _ pe-we _ , kenapa pula harus ngerjain kerjaannya disini?”

“Mau cari suasana baru kali, Sol _.  _ Orang kreatif itu kalau lagi  _ stuck  _ harus cari suasana baru biar datang lagi idenya.”

Suara  _ hmm  _ dengan konteks yang bukan seharusnya terdengar dari lawan bicara gue. “Yakin bukan karena mau ketemu lo, mas?”

Gue memasang wajah ngeri. “Apa coba maksudnya?”

Hansol menunjuk Mingyu menggunakan dagunya. “ _ Just saying, _ dia udah bukan datang di hari Selasa aja, tapi setiap hari.”

“Terus hubungannya sama gue apa?”

Gue rasa kalau Hansol gak ingat gue adalah atasannya, dia sudah dengan senang hati menarik bibir gue. “Ya masa mau ketemu gue sih mas? Lagian dia selalu nanya ini itu tentang lo ke gue. Kebaca banget.”

Nah, ini dia obrolan yang selalu gue hindarin. “Sol, lo kan tau…”

Hansol mengambil tas pundaknya, sedikit berkaca di kacamata gue sambil merapikan rambut abu-abu miliknya. “Kalau bukan lo sendiri yang berani ambil langkah, mau sampai kapan mas?” Dia mendaratkan dua telapak tangannya di pundak gue. “Gue gak tahu rasanya takut yang berujung gak bisa ngerasain cinta itu gimana. Tapi, dulu Engkong pernah bilang disaat gue mau banget beli Tamiya zaman SMP tapi gak boleh karena semua nilai Matematika gue dapatnya 5.  _ Selama apapun yang lo mau itu baik, berdoa dan usaha terus. Karena Tuhan pasti tau yang terbaik buat umatnya dan usaha gak pernah mengkhianati hasil, _ gitu.”

“Terus akhirnya gimana? Lo belajar giat terus dibeliin Tamiya?” Gue bertanya dengan raut wajah dan intonasi serius.

“Enggak, gue emang dasarnya bego Matematika jadi minta beliin sama bokap. Tapi lo tau kan mas intinya bukan itu?” Gue tertawa. Melontarkan  _ iya, iya, tau kok _ , sebagai jawaban sebelum Hansol meninggalkan  _ café _ .

Ada satu hal yang gue benci lebih dari serangga dan suara tangisan anak kecil: di saat apa yang orang bilang tentang diri gue betul faktanya, tapi gue sendiri yang masih mengelak. Contohnya omongan Hansol. Gak bohong, yang dari tadi gue lakukan hanya bengong di balik mesin kasir sampai sosok yang harusnya gue hindari itu berdiri persis di hadapan di depan meja kasir. “Jangan bengong mulu, nanti kemasukan jin.”

Gue mendengus lalu melihat jam yang ada persis di atas pintu masuk. “Udah jam sebelas, lo gak mau pergi dari sini?”

Mingyu menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya. “Galak banget, ini mau bayar.”

Gue mengambil beberapa uang kertas dari tangannya. “Harusnya pajak lo lebih mahal dua kali lipat karena lo selalu jadi pelanggan paling terakhir.”

“ _ I wouldn’t mind though, _ kalau bisa dapat nomor  _ handphone _ lo.”

“Ha. Ha. Lucu.”

“Yah, padahal gue serius.”

Gue pura–pura gak dengar karena malas menjawab godaannya. Sedikit yang gue dapat dari hasil lirikan sekilas, sedari tadi Mingyu gak melunturkan senyumnya. “Gak usah ngelirik–ngelirik gitu Won, nanti matanya gak balik lho.”

Tangan gue buru–buru menyelesaikan transaksi miliknya. _.  _ “Kembalinya dua ribu lima ratus ya mas. Ini struknya. Terima kasih dan jangan datang kembali.”

Mingyu tertawa heboh sampai berjongkok memegang perutnya. “Wonwoo… Wonwoo. Jangan lucu gini terus dong, nanti gue gak kuat.”

_ Apaan sih ini orang? Kenapa gue dibilang lucu? Gue beneran ngusir padahal!?  _ “Gue gak ngelucu, Mingyu.” Gue membuang nafas kasar, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. “Cepetan pulang karena gue mau  _ closing.  _ Gue gak mau lagi telat pulang cuma gara–gara nungguin lo dan kegiatan lo yang cuma ganggu gue disini. Lo gak liat dari sore udah mendung? Gue gak bawa mobil, Gyu, kalau nanti hujan besar gue pulangnya—“ Suara petir yang lumayan kencang memutus ocehan gue sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan hujan deras. “—gimana…”

Sudah pernah lihat bagaimana gunung merapi sebelum meletus? Gue juga belum, tapi itu hanya bahasa kiasan bagaimana kondisi gue saat ini: marah yang tertahan dan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Di lain sisi, Mingyu yang sepertinya tahu situasi dan kondisi langsung menampakkan raut bersalahnya. “Maaf… Won…” Kepalanya ia tundukkan, tangannya dikaitkan bersamaan sambil bergerak kurang nyaman. “Gue… gue gak tahu kalau lo ngerasa gak nyaman selama ini,” Dan sekarang dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri memukul–mukul kepalanya. “Mingyu bego, bego banget. Aduh, gue balik ya? Maaf sekali lagi.”

Gue kembali membuang nafas—sebentar lagi pasokan nafas didalam tubuh kurus ini kayaknya akan habis—lalu memanggil nama Mingyu dengan lantang. Pemilik nama itu seketika berhenti melangkah dan gue berjalan menghampirinya sambil merutuki diri sendiri dari dalam hati.  _ Semua gara–gara Hansol. Pokoknya, semua gara–gara Hansol.  _

“Lo emang nyebelin, tapi gue gak sejahat itu buat ngebiarin lo nerobos hujan besar cuma buat kabur dari sini.” Ucap gue yang sekarang sudah berada persis di belakangnya. Gue menatap postur tubuh bagian belakang milik Mingyu. Lebih tinggi sekitar tiga senti, badannya tegap, pundaknya kelihatan nyaman untuk senderan.  _ Tunggu, apa? _

Gue buru–buru menggelengkan kepala, meminta Mingyu untuk memutar balikkan badannya supaya gue gak seperti ngomong sama manekin and  _ he did it straight away.  _ “Gue minta maaf udah meledak–ledak kayak tadi, tapi gue gak bohong di saat bilang lo emang bikin kadang risih—kadang lho ya,  _ kadang _ .”

Mingyu masih diam seribu bahasa tanpa berani melihat ke arah mata gue. Seketika, suara sialan Hansol kembali datang tanpa permisi ke dalam pikiran.  _ Kalau bukan lo sendiri yang berani ambil langkah, mau sampai kapan mas? _

_ Mau sampai kapan, Won? _

Dan akhirnya gue memberanikan diri. Gue memberanikan diri memegang tangannya. Sedikit gue goyangkan, berharap yang punya tubuh segera menaruh atensinya kepada gue. “Mingyu.” Ucap gue sehalus mungkin. “Nengok sini dong.”

Demi Tuhan, kalau Hansol tahu selembut apa suara yang gue keluarkan sekarang hanya untuk Mingyu, kayaknya gue bisa dicengin seumur hidup.

Dan untungnya gue berhasil menarik sepenuhnya perhatian lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari gue itu. Mingyu menatap gue gak percaya.  _ Sama Gyu, gue juga gak percaya apa yang baru aja gue lakuin. “Are you holding my hand?” _

_ “ _ I…ya? Kenapa? Sorry, tangan gue keringetan banget ya?” Gue berusaha menarik pegangan di tangan Mingyu. “Kadang begini kalau lagi kecap—“

“Gak. Enggak. Gapapa. Gue cuma… kaget.” Mingyu buru–buru menahan tangan gue. Matanya menatap gue melunak. “Wonwoo.”

Demi Poseidon, gue gak pernah merasa merinding sekujur tubuh seperti ini sebelumnya. Tatapan matanya gak bergerak sedikitpun dari mata gue. Tangannya memegang erat tangan gue yang sekarang makin berkeringat. Suaranya lebih kecil dari suara biasanya. Gue gak pernah membayangkan Mingyu bisa terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih kecil dari gue sebelum ini. Tapi di balik semua afeksi yang Mingyu berikan, justru hanya rasa takut yang menyelimuti. Gue merasa… ada sesuatu yang seharusnya gak gue acak–acak. 

“Wonwoo.” Ucapnya ulang.

“Iya, Mingyu?” Gue menjawab.

Pandangan mata kami masih saling bertemu. Gue menahan semua rasa pusing dan mual yang perlahan menggerogoti.  _ Fokus, Wonwoo, lo pasti bisa. _

Suara Mingyu kembali terdengar setelah sepersekian detik. “Gue tahu lo tahu apa yang mau gue omongin setelah ini. Tapi Won, gue gak salah baca situasi kan kali ini?”

_ I know it. I fucking know it. Ayo, Wonwoo, lo mau sembuh kan?.  _ “Iya, gue tau dan enggak, lo gak salah baca situasi. Tapi Mingyu,” gue menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, “ _ let’s take this thing slowly _ , ya? Kita baru bener–bener kenal dua minggu lalu dan gue gak mau semua berjalan terburu–buru.  _ I wanna know you better _ .”

_ And he agreed _ . Lalu Mingyu meminta izin untuk memeluk gue yang gue jawab dengan anggukan malu–malu kucing. 

Gue kira, ini semua ini sudah selesai. Gue kira, akhirnya gue bisa merasakan apa yang Hansol dan Seungkwan rasakan,  _ To be loved and be loved.  _ Tapi gue lupa akan suatu fakta: apapun itu yang sifatnya dipaksa gak akan berakhir baik.

**_____**

Sudah genap dua bulan gue dan Mingyu berada di dalam hubungan tanpa status dengan Hansol yang—hampir setiap hari—gak bosen memarahi gue. “Mas, udah dua bulan lho dan lo gak ngasih kejelasan buat dia?”

“Status gak terlalu penting, Sol.” Gue menjawab sambil membersihkan meja nomor tiga. “Bukannya yang penting kita nyaman dan nyambung satu sama lain?”

Hansol yang sedang membersihkan meja nomor tujuh menggelengkan kepalanya. “Gue gak bilang status, Mas. Gue bilang kejelasan. Nenek–nenek bangkotan juga bisa liat di antara kalian berdua, Mingyu yang lebih banyak  _ action _ -nya.”

“Dan maksud lo gue gak ada usahanya gitu?”

“Mas Wonwoo, bukan gitu.”

“Gue tau maksud lo begitu, Sol. Gapapa karena emang gak sepenuhnya salah.” Gue berhenti mengelap meja. Seketika teringat bagaimana Mingyu selama dua bulan ini yang sabar—terlewat sabar—menghadapi gue. “Mingyu ini istilahnya,  _ he’s the one who takes control of our relationship, _ tapi  _ in a good way _ lho ya. Gue bilang gue gak pernah ada di satu hubungan sama orang lain, makanya gue minta kita pelan–pelan aja jalaninnya. Lo boleh bilang gue jahat atau apapun. Gue kira dia kemungkinan nyerah paling lama sebulan setelah kita bareng, tapi ternyata semua malah kebalikannya. Dia makin naruh perhatiannya ke gue, dia makin sabar,  _ dia makin sayang.  _ Dan seketika ketakutan gue perlahan datang lagi.”

“ _ Believe me, I’ve tried. _ Gue bahkan gak tahu gimana rasa cinta atau sayang itu, tapi gue tetap berusaha menghadirkan itu semua buat Mingyu. Tapi semakin keras gue mencoba, semakin takut gue sama Mingyu.”

“Semakin takut lo sama sosok Mingyu atau semakin takut lo kehilangan Mingyu karena gak jujur dari awal kalau lo gak bisa dengan gampang naruh perasaan sama orang lain?”

Pertanyaan Hansol—lagi–lagi—sukses membuat gue gak berkutik, seakan gue sedang ditodong pertanyaan oleh malaikat tentang kejahatan apa saja yang sudah gue perbuat di dunia, jawaban paling pertama yang gue keluarkan mungkin adalah menyakiti Mingyu. Dan seperti panggilan alam, belum ada sepuluh detik Hansol selesai bicara, Mingyu datang sambil menenteng dua plastik  _ Hoka–Hoka Bento _ .

“Permisi kak, pesanannya sudah sampai!” Katanya riang, berjalan ke arah gue dan Hansol yang sekarang melihat plastik  _ Hoka–Hoka Bento  _ seperti musang lapar—maklum, kita belum makan.

“Kok tau sih gue belum makan?” Tanya gue sambil berusaha meraih salah satu plastik—yang sayangnya—kalah cepat dengan tangan Mingyu yang menarik plastik mendekat ke arahnya.

“ _ Ge-er _ . Siapa yang ngasih buat kamu? Ini buat aku sama Hansol kali.”

Gue cemberut. Hansol tertawa. Mingyu tertawa puas sambil mengacak rambut gue pelan. “Bercanda. Jangan marah–marah mulu, kamu makin mirip kucing garong.”

Gue melirik tajam ke arah Mingyu, memberi tatapan  _ lo-mau-mati? _ yang dihadiahi dengan unyalan di kedua pipi gue. Satu hal yang gue pelajari tentang Mingyu:  _ love language _ -nya adalah  _ physical touch  _ dan korban utamanya adalah rambut gue—entah itu diusap, diacak atau dipilin. Pernah sekali gue tanya,  _ ada apa sih emangnya sama rambut gue?  _ yang dijawab dengan enteng,  _ rambut kamu kayak bulu kucing, halus.  _ Jawaban aneh, tapi tetap gue terima dan biarkan.

Mingyu menarik salah satu kursi untuk gue dan duduk persis di seberangnya. “Habis ini gak kemana – mana kan?”

Gue mengucapkan terima kasih. “Enggak sih, kenapa?”

“ _ I wanna take you somewhere _ , sekalian antar kamu pulang. Gak bawa mobil kan?”

“Mau kemana? Udah malam lho ini?”

Mingyu menatap gue sambil menunjukkan cengiran yang menampakkan dua gigi taringnya dengan lucu; cengiran ganteng khasnya— _ I’ll called it cengiran ganteng from now on _ dan gak boleh ada yang protes! “Rahasia. Nanti gak seru kalau aku kasih tau.”

“Jangan aneh–aneh! Terakhir lo ngajak keluar, kita nyasar di parkiran Senayan. Dua jam.” Gue menunjuk–nunjuk wajahnya dengan dua sumpit di tangan.

“ _ Trust me _ , kali ini kamu pasti—apa sih namanya?—oh! Terkesima! Kamu pasti terkesima.” Katanya sambil menurunkan dan mengelus pelan atas telapak tangan gue—modus! “Habisin dulu makanannya biar gak masuk angin.”

Dan gue makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali menanggapi obrolan Mingyu dan Hansol tentang persamaan tikus dan manusia. Selesai mengisi energi, Mingyu membantu gue dan Hansol menutup  _ café _ sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang hanya Mingyu serta Tuhan yang tahu.

Gue sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Mingyu memakai  _ seatbelt _ dan memakaikan  _ seatbelt _ gue—kebiasaan kecil kami setiap naik mobil—lalu sedikit mendekatkan badannya ke arah gue agar dapat merogoh sesuatu di dalam  _ dashboard _ mobil. Setelah mendapat apa yang dicari, dia menunjukkannya kepada gue dengan tatapan bangga.

“ _ Ta-da _ !”

Gue menatapnya heran. “ _ Jakarta Sebelum Pagi _ ? lo sekarang baca novel remaja?”

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kamu inget gak? Malam kapan ya, yang kamu tiba–tiba telfon aku jam setengah tiga pagi tuh, aku udah panik takut kamu kenapa–kenapa tapi ternyata kamu bilang baru aja selesain baca novel ini?”

Gue mengingat–ingat sebentar sebelum akhirnya ber- _ oh _ ria. “Inget. Lo kira gue jatuh dari kamar mandi padahal itu karena emang suara gue lagi bindeng.”

Lelaki di sebelah gue tertawa. “Iya, yang itu.” Badannya ia putar menghadap ke arah gue dengan sempurna, tangannya dibuat menopang dagu di atas stir mobil. “Kamu bilang novelnya asik karena ngambil cerita yang gak biasa dan ngenalin kamu sama Jakarta yang belum pernah kamu rasain sebelumnya.”

Gue hanya mengangguk–angguk kecil, belum mengerti inti dari obrolan ini.

“Besoknya, aku ke toko buku tuh, nyari novelnya. Lebih karena penasaran sih sebenarnya  _ and for once in my life _ baca novel  _ chick lit,  _ aku cukup kagum sama gimana cara si penulis bisa membawa aku ke dalam perjalanannya Emina dan Abel. Kamu juga sempat bilang mau datangin semua tempat yang ada di dalam novel itu kalau  _ café _ gak  _ hectic.  _ Terus aku kepikiran deh, karena kalau nunggu  _ café _ sepi gak akan jadi–jadi, wh _ y don’t we do the same midnight excursion just like Emina and Abel? _ ” Mingyu menambahkan, “Hitung–hitung jadi  _ self reward _ kita berdua yang beberapa waktu ini dipusingin kerjaan.”

Reaksi pertama yang gue lakukan setelah mendengar penjelasan Mingyu adalah mencubit diri sendiri. “Aw!”

Mingyu melotot, tangannya sigap mengelus lengan tempat cubitan tadi. “Ngapain sih?”

“Ini gue gak mimpi? Gyu,  _ I’ve said that one month ago and you still remember it? _ ”

“Ya iyalah?  _ I always remember everything about you—even it’s the tiniest thing. _ Pertanyaan kamu aneh.”

Kalau aja gengsi gue gak tinggi, mungkin gue sudah menangis jelek disini. “Mingyu… makasih…” Gue memberikannya senyum paling tulus yang pernah gue punya. “Serius, makasih banyak. Gue gak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.”

Mingyu ikut tersenyum sambil memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan mencubit pipi gue. “Sama–sama, ganteng. Berangkat gak nih?”

“Berangkat!”

**_____**

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Emina. Jakarta di malam hari adalah Jakarta yang gak pernah gue datangi sebelumnya. Selama ini rute perjalanan gue hanya di sekitaran Setiabudi dan betapa bodohnya gue yang gak pernah menggunakan kesempatan sebagai warga Ibukota untuk berkeliling Jakarta seperti sekarang ini. Gue melihat jalanan dengan kagum, menunjuk–nunjuk gedung di luar dengan semangat dan membiarkan tangan satunya lagi digenggam oleh Mingyu. Kami gak mendatangi semua tempat di dalam novel _ — _ hanya beberapa seperti Kanal Molenvliet dan Jembatan Juliana. Mingyu juga bilang kalau sekarang Jakarta sudah kurang aman, dia gak menyarankan untuk singgah jadi kita hanya melewati tempat–tempat itu.

Mencapai tujuan pertama, Mingyu memperlambat laju mobilnya. Dia sedikit menjelaskan tentang Kanal Molenvliet _ — _ yang pada zamannya adalah pusat bisnis dan banyak berdirinya kincir angin serta vila Belanda. Mobil Mazda X3 Merah miliknya kembali melaju ke destinasi selanjutnya _ — _ ke arah pojok Jakarta Barat _ — _ yaitu Jembatan Juliana dengan gemerlap lampu malamnya yang dibangun sejak tahun 1678. 

Ada satu hal lagi yang gue pelajari tentang Mingyu: _he’s a great tour guide_. Selama perjalanan pulang, gue dan Mingyu saling bercerita tentang bagaimana hari kami berjalan: gue dengan cerita tentang dua anak magang _—_ Seokmin dan Minghao _—_ yang hampir membakar pantry karena kecoa dan Hero _—_ kucing gue, bukan supermarket—yang terjebak di dalam _microwave_. Mingyu dengan ceritanya tentang HRD di kantornya—yang dulu pernah naksir dia—akhirnya menikah dan bagaimana dia mencuci muka bukan dengan sabun cuci muka, melainkan krim mencukur. Kaca yang sengaja diturunkan, gelak tawa yang keluar dari kami berdua, tangan yang menggenggam satu sama lain, dan lagu–lagu romansa klasik memperlengkap _excursion_ malam ini—tambahan, selama 29 tahun hidup, gue gak pernah merasa bebas dan sebahagia ini.

Jam digital di mobil Mingyu menunjukkan pukul 2:17 pagi ketika mobilnya memasuki pekarangan apartemen di daerah Setiabudi. Mingyu mencolek pipi gue beberapa kali yang tertidur di balik jaket wol miliknya. “Won, udah sampai.”

Gue memicingkan mata, bergerak menggeliat seperti anak bayi yang enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Mingyu tertawa di sebelah, mengelus pelan kepala gue. “Ayo bangun. Aku gak bisa nganterin kamu, kan aku gak tahu kamu tinggal di lantai berapa.”

“Lantai lima.” Ucap gue pelan. 

“Kenapa, Won?” 

“Aku tinggal di lantai lima, Mingyu.”

Gue membuka mata dengan sempurna, kaget dengan perubahan gue-lo-aku-kamu yang baru saja gue ucapkan dan sepertinya Mingyu pun juga—terlihat dari matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Kita berdua tertawa. Mingyu yang lebih dulu merendahkan suaranya lalu menggenggam tangan gue erat. “Wonwoo.”

“Hmm?” Gue menjawab sambil melihat bagaimana Mingyu menggenggam tangan gue. Ibu jarinya mengelus jari telunjuk milik gue. Lucu.

“ _ It’s okay, Won. You don’t have to play pretend anymore. _ ”

Jawaban dari Mingyu langsung menarik atensi gue dengan sempurna. Mata gue kini menatap matanya yang sendu.  _ Sejak kapan berubah? Barusan Mingyu masih memancarkan aura bahagia... _

“Maksud kamu?” Gue bertanya. Separuh pura–pura tidak mengerti tapi separuh lagi gue tau kemana percakapan ini akan berujung.

Mingyu menatap kosong ruas jalan _ — _ enggan melihat gue. “Maaf ya, tadi aku dengar obrolan kamu sama Hansol. Aku tau tentang kamu.” Katanya dengan suara berat. “Aku tau tentang kamu dan alasan kenapa hubungan kita gak bisa maju dan aku yang selama ini  _ kekeuh _ untuk gak mundur.”

Gue masih diam menunggu Mingyu mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalanya. “Yang perlu kamu tahu, Won, aku gak masalah kamu yang ternyata takut atau bahkan sama sekali gak bisa ngerasain rasa sayang.  _ I’m totally fine with that.  _ Tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa kamu gak ngasih tahu dari awal? Kita bisa cari solusinya sama–sama, Won. Kenapa kamu malah maksain ini semua dari awal? Kenapa kamu ngebuat aku jadi menyedihkan kayak gini? Kenapa kamu gak jujur?  _ Kenapa kamu gak percaya aku?” _

_ Skakmat.  _ Hening yang lumayan lama menyelimuti kami berdua. Tatapan Mingyu menuntut jawaban yang sayangnya, gak bisa gue berikan karena gue gak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua yang Mingyu bilang benar: gue bohong, gue belum percaya dia sepenuhnya.

“Wonwoo.” Suara Mingyu terdengar lagi, kali ini bergetar. Gue melihat dia yang menatap gue sambil menahan air matanya. “Won, ayo bilang sesuatu. Bilang kalau kamu percaya aku. Bilang kalau kamu butuh aku untuk bantu kamu sembuh. Apapun, Won,  _ apapun.  _ Tahan aku untuk tetap selalu sama kamu.”

_ Ayo Wonwoo, lo udah sejauh ini karena Mingyu. Perasaan lo bukan karena kasihan lagi, perasaan lo udah mulai tumbuh. _

_ Ayo, Wonwoo, tahan Mingyu. _

_ …. _

_ Gak bisa, _

_ Gak bisa. Gue takut. Gak bisa. Gak bisa. _

_ Gak bisa.  _ “Sekarang lo mau gimana, Gyu?”

“Sekarang lo mau gimana setelah tau semuanya?”

_ Takut.  _ “Sekarang lo mau gimana setelah selama ini belum ada perasaan apa–apa yang muncul?” 

Gue yang memerankan peran antagonis di sini dan gue merasa semakin ingin mengubur diri mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Mingyu. “Aku terlalu sayang sama kamu, Won, sampai gak bisa apa–apa lagi. Aku gak mau kamu ngerasa ini semua jadi beban, aku gak mau kalau ternyata kamu gak bisa bahagia sama aku dan semuanya cuma pura–pura.” 

“Kita sampai sini aja ya?  _ It’s the best for us _ , terutama untuk kamu.  _ Please know that I love you more than anything and I really mean it _ . Kalau kamu udah siap, kalau kamu udah gak takut. Aku selalu di sini.”

Malam itu gue pakai dengan menangis seperti anak bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Entah kenapa gue menangis seakan gue gak siap kehilangan Mingyu dan gurauan bapak–bapaknya, Mingyu yang selalu  _ clumsy _ di keadaan apapun, Mingyu yang siap sedia mengangkat telfon gue jam tiga malam cuma untuk mendengarkan celotehan tentang karakter buku yang gue baca di hari itu, Mingyu yang selalu tertidur di meja nomor 17 dengan genggaman pada tangan gue yang enggan dia lepas. Mingyu dan segala tentang dirinya dan gue yang perlahan mulai membuka hati untuknya.

Gue juga gak tahu kalau malam itu adalah malam terakhir gue untuk melihat cengiran taringnya. Mingyu gak datang di kemudian hari, dan kemudian harinya, dan kemudian harinya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai di minggu kedua, Hansol memberitahu gue tentang Mingyu, kenaikan jabatannya, dan program baru yang dia garap yang membuatnya harus pergi berpindah tempat selama setahun kedepan.

Hansol tahu semuanya tentang malam itu dari dua sisi—sisi gue dan Mingyu—karena yang dia lakukan adalah merangkul sambil menepukkan tangannya di pundak gue dan berusaha menenangkan. “Gapapa, mas. Nyesel emang belakangan, di awal baru namanya pendaftaran. Kalau jodoh pasti balik kok.”

Seakan didukung semesta, terdengar lagu yang gue berani sumpah, gak akan pernah gue dengarkan lagi seumur hidup.

_ Kau datang tatkala sinar senjaku telah redup, _

_ Dan pamit ketika purnamaku penuh seutuhnya, _

_ Kau yang singgah tapi tak sungguh, _

_ Kau bukan rumah. _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @etathena


End file.
